Forgiveness
by Akemi Nishijou
Summary: Will she ever forgive him? EdArmony


Disclaimer: I don't own it. Sorry.

Forgiveness

_Are you ever…going to forgive me?_

Edward's eyes remained on the ground as he walked through the flower field. In a crowded city like Central, flowers were rare. Finding something like this, untouched by human hands, was almost a miracle in itself. They could have belonged to someone, which would explain things, but nobody was around at that moment. After a moment of staring, a drifting thought came to mind. She would have loved them.

The thought of her made him hold his head in his hands as memories overloaded his mind. Armony Eiselstein, the girl he was unable to save...he still couldn't think of her without feeling some manifestation of pain. If he had done things differently, if he had been stronger, would he have been able to save her? Only a month had passed, and he still couldn't forgive himself for it. She wouldn't have forgiven him either, would she? No use thinking about that, though. They would never be able to speak to each other again. That final thought settled in as he raised his head to look at the flowers.

"That isn't true!"

The sudden voice made Edward turn his head. It sounded vaguely familiar. In fact, it sounded like Armony's voice. When he glanced over his shoulder, he saw nothing. Maybe he was going crazy from this, starting to hear voices and such. He'd have to keep this a secret.

"You fought as hard as your could to protect me. That's all I care about." Everything felt still and silent as he turned his body slowly. A familiar person was standing behind him now, and he could clearly see her. But how was this happening?

"A-Armony?" He asked, in disbelief at what he saw. The redhead nodded, smiling at him. She could always be cheerful. Even when she was supposed to be dead, she was cheerful. That thought made Edward smile, but only a bit.

"Ed, you protected me. You were almost a stranger, yet you put your life on the line for me. You never needed forgiveness to begin with." She tried to smile, but it seemed to be getting more difficult for her. It had to be tough, talking about your own death.

"But I let you die. How can you forgive me for something like that?"

"I was never mad at you. You tried your hardest and went all-out for that. That was more than enough." She managed to keep smiling, despite the tears now rolling down her cheeks. "But I do have one request. Forgive yourself and keep going."

"Easy enough," he commented with a nod. Seeing her here like this made him feel like he could go on, like everything would be okay. Maybe that was all he actually needed, proof that she was okay wherever she was. Before the thought could even finish, he felt something warm against his lips. She was kissing him, and he could feel it. He could also feel himself blush as she backed away. Maybe after one died they matured, or became more honest. That seemed to be what had happened to Armony.

"I..I needed to do that because I couldn't before." She said, suddenly looking very shy. After a moment of just staring and blushing, he smiled.

"Thank you.."

"I'm sorry, but…you need to go home now.." Armony backed away a bit, and Edward noticed she was fading away. As much as he wanted to yell at her to stay, he restrained himself. She would be okay wherever she was going now…

* * *

"…scuse me…" The sound of another voice brought him to open his eyes. "Excuse me, are you okay?" Edward blinked a few times and glanced up. A red-haired girl was standing over him, glancing down with a puzzled and concerned expression.

"Yeah, where…?" His thoughts stopped as he realized he was on the ground. When had he passed out? Was that just a dream invented by his twisted mind? Something told him it wasn't as he stood up, dusting himself off. "Sorry, didn't mean to-"

This time, something completely different caught his eye. The redhead standing here was the same girl he had run into at the train station, she was the Armony look-alike. He glanced down and saw the flower basket in her hand. This must have been her flower field. "You don't see many flower fields around here…"

She nodded in response, lifting a white flower from her basket and smiling. "Would you like to buy a flower?"

"Sure." That day, Edward walked home with both a white flower, and a slightly more positive attitude.

AN: And that ends the blatant rip-off of Advent Children. Which is where this idea came from in the first place.


End file.
